Soulmates Will Never Fade
by zia9583
Summary: Years have passed, and both have grown older. Both have their own sorrows weighing them down. But this weapon/meister pair will never forget the love they share.


**Author's Note- I was re-reading the old version of this story… And it rather made me sick. So I'm going to rewrite it. Bleh… I don't know how you guys didn't start ragging on it. The old version was GROSS! Bleeehhhh…**

**Extra thingy-ma-bob- THANKS! To all the people who reviewed the old version… XD Hopefully you'll like this one too!**

**Another little side-note- I have not seen the entire anime, and therefore Maka has not made Soul a Death Scythe yet. This is five years in the future. Lots of other stuff will be explained, so just bear with me.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but my OCs and the plot.**

**Chapter 1**

**Maka's POV**

The sun laughed heartily, high in the sky above us. My eyes flicked to the side, nausea crawling into my stomach at the sight of my sister.

Only my half-sister though, as much as I would've preferred to share no relation to the bitch. Her much longer ash-blonde hair swayed in the wind, and her blue eyes turned towards me, glaring.

"Maka, stop glaring at me from the corner of your eye. No matter how much you stare, you'll never be me."

"Don't make me kick your ass."

"Bring it on, big sis."

"You have no idea how much I want to."

"Goody two-shoes."

"Whore."

"Bookworm."

"Idiot."

Before we could continue on, a familiar voice echoed from behind us.

"Maka? Is that really you?" I turned slowly to face Tsubaki. Her lip was trembling, but the tears in her eyes didn't spill over.

Tears of my own gathered in my eyes, but I clenched my teeth tightly to stop them from falling.

"Hey Tsubaki. How've you been?"

"I've been fine. Others haven't. Do you know what your leaving did to Soul Eater?" Her hair moved, and her eyes were no longer filled with tears. "It _broke_ him! You were his meister, and you just disappeared! No explanation, no nothing! He didn't take another meister, and he went out looking for fights! He almost got himself killed! _How could you do that to him?_" The Dark Arm weapon shrieked, pulling a pose much like I once had when I'd thought Soul was going to leave me for Blair.

_Things sure have changed… Before I left, Tsubaki never would've done that…_

A large, tan hand came down on Tsubaki's shoulder, and I finally noticed the huge soul wavelength. Black*Star had arrived.

"It's okay Tsubaki. She had no idea. Besides, you have me to cheer you up! I'm the brightest star at the DWMA!" Yes, he definitely had arrived.

Black*Star was taller now, just a few inches more than Tsubaki. His hair was pulled back in a spiky ponytail, with his bangs sticking out every-which-way.

Tsubaki herself hadn't changed much physically. Her hair was longer, her face not quite as soft.

_She's twenty now… And Black*Star's about nineteen, maybe? Wow…_

"Tsubaki, I had no choice. Mama was getting sick, and there was no one to take care of her… I had to go. There would've been no way I could've dragged Soul away from this… DWMA is his home."

"Home is where you make it," Tsubaki said, her voice calm now, though her eyes were still pissed.

"What if you can't make it?" I sat down on the steps with a sigh, wiping my eyes furiously. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him… That's the last thing I ever wanted to do."

"Ugh, you're such a whiny thing. Why couldn't I have gotten _you_ sick, instead of Mama?" The words made my fists clench.

I knew McCarthy had gotten Mama sick somehow. I had no idea _how_, but I knew she'd done it. She'd told me herself multiple times.

"Maka, who's this?" Tsubaki's voice had lost its serene calmness again.

"Her half-sister." Papa came up behind me, his face serious. He seemed older, more worn down. He knew about McCarthy, because as much as I'd hated to do it, he had been the only one I could contact. Everyone else had gotten different numbers, different addresses.

Papa placed a hand on my shoulder, and glared at McCarthy. She ignored him for the most part, instead turning to flirt with a meister as he came up the steps. His weapon dragged him away, though the guy didn't like the flirting much.

"You need to get inside, Maka, Tsubaki, Black*Star."

"Okay, Death Scythe," Tsubaki and Black*Star said, walking into the building hand-in-hand.

"Things have changed around here since you left, Maka," Papa said softly, using his hold on my shoulder to turn and walk me into the DWMA.

"I can see that," I murmured, looking around. Everywhere I looked, Soul's face hovered in front of me.

"You won't see him out here. He probably won't even be in class."

"Why did I have to hurt him?" The words escaped my lips without thought, and I looked up at Papa with tear-filled eyes.

"I don't know what to tell you, Maka."

A sigh left me, and we walked on to class. As soon as we were in, _his_ familiar soul wavelength was all around me.

My eyes snapped upwards, and I saw the familiar spiky white hair.

"Soul…"

{}{}{}{}{}

**Soul's POV**

Everyone talked quietly, chattering about new students.

_Totally not cool._

My red eyes moved to the side slowly, scanning the room. Death Scythe stood just by the door, his hand on an ash-blonde-haired girl's shoulder.

The color made me sick.

The girl looked like she was crying, and her tears dripped down onto her clothes. I scanned her body, and noticed she was actually pretty busty.

Not insanely-out-of-control, like Blair, but a nice size.

Cerulean eyes glared at me, and I glared back at Death Scythe.

The girl's head snapped up, and her eyes met mine.

Her lips formed the word _Soul_.

My name. She said my name.

The soul wavelength finally hit me, and I was launching myself out of my seat before anyone could blink. I landed just in front of her, glaring like there was no tomorrow.

I grabbed her shoulders in my hands, pushing Death Scythe's hand away.

Maka just looked at me, tears slipping from her eyes that she couldn't control.

"Not cool Maka. Running away like that is totally not cool," I snapped, looking her in the eye.

Hell yeah, I missed her. Hell yeah, it hurt worse than the scar on my chest did to see her. Hell yeah, I loved her with all of my heart.

But she didn't need to know that last part.

I pulled her close to me, and hugged her. I hugged her as if she was a glass of water and I'd been in the desert for weeks.

"Not cool," I repeated, bringing her closer as her tears dripped down on my shirt.

The familiar sound of rolly-chair wheels reached my ears, and I pulled my head up from Maka's hair just in time to see Professor Stein flying into the room.

"Ah, Maka, good to see you!" Stein said, as he turned the screw in his head, looking at Maka in a sort of surprise. "Your soul is a lot weaker now. Larger, yes, but not as strong and determined as it was when you were here last," Stein commented off-handedly, still watching Maka intensely.

Her head rose from my chest, where she'd burrowed instantly, and blinked at Stein. She pulled out of my arms, walked over, and hugged the insane scientist.

"I missed you Professor Stein," Maka said softly. Stein looked down at her with a smirk, but patted her head anyway.

When she finished hugging Stein, she returned to me, wrapped her arms tightly around my waist. My arm wrapped around her shoulders, keeping her as close to me as possible.

Before something awkward and uncool could happen, though, another ash-blonde headed girl walked into the room, swinging her hips. Maka's fingers suddenly dug into my side, and I looked down to see her pissed off expression.

_Haven't seen that in a while…_

"Maka? You okay?"

My meister, -of course I'm going to say she's my meister, don't look at me like that- just clenched her teeth and glared at the girl.

"Soul, this is my sister," Maka finally said. The girl turned to look at me appraisingly, and I could see the gears in her head turning.

"Half, sweetheart. My name is McCarthy. Nice to meet you, cutie," The girl said, winking at me.

Maka's suddenly quick heartbeat startled me, so I held her to me tighter.

"As uncool as it is to say this, you're annoying, and I don't like you. Go away."

The girl raised a slim eyebrow, but sashayed away anyway.

"This is not going to be a fun year…" Maka murmured, letting her head thunk against my chest.

"Well, we always have Black*Star," I said, smiling down at her. She looked up at me, and smiled slightly.

"Of course. He makes everything fun," She replied.

{}{}{}{}{}

**Well, there's the rewritten first chapter of Soulmates Will Never Fade. What'd you think? Review, my pretties!**


End file.
